


Shame.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Presents, Confusion, Dark Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Open to Interpretation, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (This is kind of a gift to my friend who's working on another thing so feel free to ignore this!)-----Maybe she shouldn't have joined her friends on their trip to Sweden, well, wherever she is now. This all could've been avoided if shedidn'tlet her guard down around her or, hell, anybody for that matter.Well, no turning back now.





	Shame.

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEESVKAK HAPPY BDAY AMY IM SORRY ALSO SYa this is how I'd like to die kk than ks

"Where is it, Nar?"

Uncontrollable shaking rattles the metal chair she's strapped on, the sound echoing in the concrete room.

"I-I have no id-dea what you're t-talking about--"

Another slap, another shriek.

"I'm not playing around," her captor, Amy leans in, breath steady. "You know _exactly_ what I want."

 

Really, this all feels more like a dream, another fantasy she made up in her head. One minute she's raiding some house belonging to an ex of Sya's, the next something hard and solid collides with the back of her head, successfully knocking her out cold.

Now, in this freezing room Amy calls a 'basement', she's scared for her _fucking_ life.

A number of tools have been set out on a tray beside her, ranging from scaples to toxins and... is that a fucking _chainsaw??_ Either way, this person in front of her (she refuses to call them a friend, not anymore) is a **madman.**

"Gosh, you seriously didn't forget my _birthday present,_ right?" _Ah, speak of the devil._ "C'mon Narissa, you really do wound my maiden heart..."

_Yeah well, it's not like I can just go fetch your fucking present, y'know, since I'm **tied up** because of a certain someone and all._

 

Amy smiles darkly, a grin that, quite frankly, petrified Narissa to the core.

 

 _It's gonna be a long while before I'll get to see another_ sane _human being, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
